Someone Like You
by royalpurplemitchz
Summary: Dylan was never the one to fit in. Not with fashion, girly stuff . . . In fact, all she cared about were her grades, future and success. With the exception of her two 'distractions', Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. When Scott becomes a werewolf and he happens to meet the Derek Hale, will Dylan fall in love or are does she find her future more important? Disclaiming This Story
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Moon

Dylan sits down, reading her notes for her AP Calculus class. She is currently reviewing for a huge test she has tomorrow and won't take the exception of failing. Never in her life has she failed and she never will. Dylan has always pushed herself to go over and beyond, not caring what people will say. Of course, she knew the consequences of pushing herself over the limit, so that's why she stays to a certain schedule, never breaking any one of them. Too bad Stiles has plans on breaking them.

Dylan's phone rings, and Dylan takes a moment to stop, pick it up, and look at it. She rolls her eyes and sets her phone back on her dresser. She had no time for Stiles foolish adventure tonight. She has a test to study for! Dylan's phone stops ringing and she lets out a sigh of relief as she kept on studying, glad there are no interruptions anymore. However, she stands corrected when her phone starts ringing once again. She groans as she picks up her phone and turns it off. She puts her phone back and starts studying once more. She squints sown at her sheet of paper, then shift her glasses back on her nose in order to see.

" D over dx multiplied by the x to the power of n equals . . ." Dylan mumbles to herself as she continues studying and studying, not giving up until her clock rings for 5:20 p.m. " n times x to the n minus one power . . ."

She goes over the derivatives quietly to herself, until her mother calls her name out. " Dylan! Stiles is here!" Dylan looks up and sets her book down, aggravated. What the hell does Stiles want? she thought to herself as she got up and pull down her gym shorts a little. She thumped downstairs and glared at her weirdo of a friend.

Dylan's mother look at her daughter, giving her a small smile, knowing how much Dylan hates to be disturbed from studying. Dylan has never been the one to go ballistic over boys or hair, but anything that involves her life, then she'll go ham. He mother walks back into her office, filling out the paper work she was given from work and left the two teens to solve their business on their own.

Dylan eyed Stiles angrily. " What do you want, Stiles? You know I don't like being stopped from what I was doing."

Stiles put on that goofy grin as usual, anxiously waiting to tell Dylan the news about the half body two joggers found in the woods. " There's a half dead body in the woods and I was wondering if you'd like to check it out with Scott and I." Dylan huffed and closed her eyes.

" Do you really think that I'd want to come in the woods, late at night to just see some damn dead body? Stiles, seriously? You should know better!" Dylan yell, furiously that Stiles kept blowing up her phone and came to her house just for this. Dylan found it absurd for him to be even wanting to go out there. Dylan shuts the door in Stiles' face and heads back upstairs.

Dylan went back to studying, seeing the time says 5:21 p.m. She lets out a sigh and rubs her forehead, knowing it wasn't the right choice for her to yell at Stiles like the way she did. She took up her phone and turned it back on. She smiled as she looked at the many phone calls Stiles had made. Eight, and three text messages. She opened up the text messages and read them. It all mentioned the dead body, so Dylan decided to ignore those and open up a new message to Stiles.

To: Stiles Stilinski

From: Dylan Vanderwall

Message: I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't mean to snap at you. Have fun and be safe! Tell me if you see big foot! Tell Scott I said hi! I'll bring doughnuts tomorrow. Same flavors?

Dylan sent the message and almost immediately did she get a message. She opened the message and smiled once reading it.

To: Dylan Vanderwall

From: Stiles Stilinski

Message: It's fine. The usual. Of course we'll be safe. You're friends with Stiles Stilinski for sakes!

Dylan rolls her eyes and sets her phone back and decided she'd get a really early night in. She was exhausted from all that studying and it wouldn't kill her to sleep. Despite her determined ways for a great and successful future, she also loves her sleep. Dylan gets up and walks towards her drawers. She took out a huge t-shirt she got from her late father and a pair of blue bed shorts. She took off her current clothes and put on the new set of clothes.

After changing, she went downstairs took an apple and told her mother good night. Her mother chuckled, knowing her daughter wants an early night.

"Good night my dear. Sleep well," her mother says as she types on her laptop. Dylan nods as she exits the office and jog up the steps, entering her room. She diced on the bed, quickly eating the apple and going into her bed.

* * *

Dylan hands Stiles and Scott's their doughnuts she had promised and took her bag. She sat on Stiles' jeep and ate her doughnut as she read Innocence by Kathleen Beales. Whenever Dylan read, she got lost in the world of the story land and pictured herself as the main character, so it was no surprise that she didn't notice the constant snapping in her face as Stiles and Scott attempted to catch Dylan's attention. It wasn't until Scott snatched the book out of her hand did she notice.

" What?" she snapped as she reached out, trying to take the book out of Scott's hands, but Scott had a really tight grip on it. Stiles gave Dylan a disappointed look as he once again explained the situation of Scott getting bit by a 'wolf.' Dylan snickered once hearing the story. " Scott, there are no more wolves in Beacon Hills. They were gone for about sixty years."

Scott whimpered unhappily and let out a sigh. " Now I know." Dylan patted him on the back reassuringly.

" It's fine, Scott," Dylan tells him. " Whatever it is. You'll be fine."

He nodded and gives Dylan a small smile. " OK. Thanks, Vander."

" No problem, Scott," Dylan said and they all headed inside. Because Dylan had all AP classes, she is stuck without Stiles and Scott for the rest of the day, except lunch. Not that they mind.

Dylan walks into her AP Calculus class and sits down at her desk. She sits down at her desk and says a little prayer before the teacher hands out their tests. Was Dylan nervous? No, but she still had the habit of praying before doing an actual test. She opened her eyes as the teacher sets a test on her desk. The teacher gives Dylan a warm smile as she said, " you'll do great."

Dylan nodded as she took out her materials in order to do the test. Dylan let out a breath and took up the test, examining it. Oh, this is easier than I thought, Dylan thought to herself and she took the test with ease and no anxiety at all.

* * *

Dylan walked her way onto the field and sat down on the bleachers. She opened her book, Innocence and began reading. A strawberry blonde and brunette made their way over next to Dylan, one ignoring the presence of Dylan and the other with friendliness and curiosity. The brunette sat next to Dylan and leaned over to get a peak of her book. She smiled, once looking at it.

" Innocence. It's a really nice book," the brunette spoke, startling the engrossed Dylan. Dylan looked over and held her heart. The brunette quickly felt guilty and apologized. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Dylan gave the girl a small smile. " No. It's fine . . . Just love this book."

" Allison Argent," the brunette says, introducing herself and sticking out her hand for Dylan to shake.

" Dylan Vanderwall," Dylan says. " Call me Vander or preferably."

" Nice to meet you, Vander," Allison says, smiling kindly at Dylan, noticing the blonde head waiting impatiently for Allison. Allison got up. " I have to go. Lydia is waiting on me."

Dylan nodded, not really caring if the girl was gone or not. She went back reading her book, but looked up every now and then every time she heard the crowd cheered for Scott as he caught each ball from the goal. When practice was over, Dylan said bye to Allison, Scott and Stiles and headed home.

At home, Dylan spent her time doing homework and reading Innocence for most of her time being. Getting up occasionally for a snack or if her mother is calling her. Dylan looked at buzzing phone and picks it up, seeing that Stiles is calling. She answers the phone.

" Hello," she says as she puts her phone to her ears. She heard the muffled voices of Scott and Stiles.

" Hey, Vander! What you up to?" Stiles ask. Dylan shrugged, though she knew they couldn't see her.

" Just the usual, reading Innocence and studying for fun," Dylan answers, and hears the faint voice of Stiles saying, "mhm."

" So, we were in the woods, looking for Scott's inhaler when a man comes out of no where," Stiles starts. Dylan laughs and shook her head, knowing this is Stiles' usual behavior.

" Why are you telling me this, Stiles? Does this concern me, really?" Dylan asks.

" Nope, just wanted to tell you," Stiles answers. " Anyways, he's Derek Hale, and-"

" You mean Hale as the arson Hale? From six years ago?" Dylan asks, curiously.

" Yeah, I was wondering what he's doing back here," Stiles says. Dylan mutters an 'mhm' in agreement.

" Wondering . . ." she says, trailing off, looking at her book. " Stiles, I have to go. Bye!" Before Stiles has the time to reply, she hangs up and picks up her book, going back to reading.

In two hour or three hours at least, she hears her phone ring. She places her book down, picks up her phone and look at the caller ID, Scott McCall. She answers her phone with a 'hello'.

" I have a date with Allison!" Scott says immediately after she says hello. Dylan giggles, which isn't a usual reaction, but it is when she's around her two 'distractions' as she likes to call them.

" Good for you, Distraction Number One. She's really pretty and I hope you two last for 100 years," Dylan says, encouraging him. " Scott, I'm reading a perfectly good book, so . . . Bye!"

She hangs up before he could and picks up her book, going back to reading it.

* * *

Dylan walks through corridors, heading to the bathroom. It was that time of the month and she has extremely been in pain for most of the morning. As Dylan turned the corner, she spots Scott and Jackson in at it again. She quickly inches back so she doesn't get noticed by them. " Where are you getting your juice?" she hears Jackson question Scott angrily. What the hell is that cocky headed boy talking about?

" My mom does all the grocery shopping!" Scott says frightened at the Jackson, though he's used to his antics. Dylan let out a quiet snort at Scott's answer as she continued to listen, but the pain was unbearable, so she groaned.

" Oh! You mean steroids!" Scott says coming to realization, though Dylan rarely ever made fun of Scott's stupidity, these were one of the days she wanted to, but Dylan just kept giving herself excuses so she wouldn't think anything bad. Jackson must've been really annoyed because next thing Dylan hears is a slam against the lockers. She peeks out a little to see Jackson pinning her friend against the lockers. Dylan makes her way quickly next to the boys and split them apart.

Jackson spots Dylan and let's go of Scott, walking away as he cursed profanities under his breath. Well, that was really easier than Dylan originally had thought.

* * *

Today, Dylan decided not to stay after school to watch her distractions practice. She has another test coming up and she needs a lot of preparation in order to pass this test. She sat down in her bed and opens her book bag, pulling out her AP Biology textbook. Though Dylan has a good grade in the class, she has never gotten a 100% on one of the test and she's determined to pass this one with a big, fat hundred on it.

" Vacuoles - UGH!" She picks up her ringing phone and turns it off, going back to her textbook. " Now where was I?"

Two hours later, Dylan wakes up from her nap that she didn't know she took until now. She looks around and groan when she reads it the clock, 8: 45 p.m. She threw herself back under her covers and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Dylan puts on her outfit for Lydia's party that Distraction Number Two has begged her to go to. She walks downstairs and waits patiently for Stiles to come. She heard a door knock and got up to open it. She opened the door to Stiles and he gave her his usual smile. " Are you ready?" Stiles asked. Dylan rolls her eyes as she walks back into her room and picks up the new book she's reading after she finished reading Innocence, See Me by Nicholas Sparks. She then walks back to Stiles and they both head into the jeep, off to the party.

Dylan and Stiles fought their way from the crowd of drunken teenagers. Dylan gagged in disgust as she smelt vomit in the direction of some random boy. Stiles walks next to Dylan. " Watch after Scott, please." Dylan nods and makes her way to an empty chair and sits in it as she opens her book to page one. She would look up ever so often to see Allison dancing happily with Scott, but this time when she looked up Scott looks sick and he's walking away from Allison, looking like he's in pain.

Dylan gets up and follows him outside, but luckily she bumps into Allison. " oh hey, Vander!" Dylan smiles warmly as she kept an eye out for Scott, but he was no where to be seen.

" Hey Allison," Dylan says, but it isn't as cheerful as she wanted it to be. Allison noticed, but decided to ignore it.

" Have you seen Scott?" she asks. Dylan shakes her head no.

" That's who I'm looking for," Dylan says, answering Allison's question. Dylan notices Allison's expression. " Don't worry. Scott must've been feeling sick. He's not usually like this. Don't be upset with him."

Allison nods unsure. " You sure?"

" Yes, I am," Dylan says. Then a shadow appears in front of the two girls, causing them to look. Dylan looked at the man weirdly and Allison does the same. The man spread out a smile, which Dylan can tell he kind of forces out.

" Hi Allison, Dylan. I'm Derek Hale, a friend of Scott's "- the man gives Dylan look saying to go along with it, so she does for some particular reason- " He told me to give you two a ride home."

Allison looks over at me for approval and I just shrug. " I guess . . ."

" OK," Allison says, skeptical, but heads to the car anyways. We walk to a black Camaro and enter. Derek opens the door for Dylan and Allison. We enter and sit in silence as Derek makes his way over to the driver's seat and takes off. When Allison leaves, it leaves Derek and Dylan there alone. It was a comfortable silence left between the two, despite the telling of directions once and a while. When Derek finally reaches Dylan's house, Dylan looks over at him, giving him a small smile and exits the car not saying a thank you or anything. Something told Dylan that he wasn't going to reply.

Dylan enters her home and swiftly takes off her shoes. She noticed that all the lights were off, so she went to the conclusion that her mother must've fell asleep. She walks up the stairs and into her room. She turns on the light and changes into some night clothes. She threw herself into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

At the end of the day, Stiles had to explain everything that has been happening to Scott. Surprisingly, Dylan believes every word of it. She always knew that Beacon Hills was an 'off' place to the start. She just wants to make clear that she wants nothing to do with it all. Though Dylan cares about Scott, she doesn't want to be involved with the chances of being killed or severely injured. She made the decision of giving them any advice needed, but that's it. That's all her contribution would be.

Both Stiles and Dylan made their way to Scott. " Did Allison forgive you?" Dylan asks.

Scott nods. " Yes, she won't regret it this time . . . Hopefully . . . But that's not what I'm worrying about, though."

" What is it?" Stiles asks.

" Allison's dad is a hunter. He's the one that shot me with an arrow last night," Scott answers. All of them looked back at the red car in shock and bewilder. Well this is bad. Dylan is the first to speak up after the shocking news.

" Just so you guys know, " she starts. " I'm staying out of it as best I can!"


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance at First Line

Dylan decided to stay after school and watch the distractions play lacrosse. Though she didn't want to get involved with the whole werewolf situation, she did support their lacrosse love. Also, she's tutoring Scott today, so she has no choice than to wait on them. Dylan watched as Jackson tackled her brother down to the ground. Coach Finstock, as usual, made fun of Scott. You know what Scott does, he goes all werewolf!

She looked down only to see Scott has pushed Jackson on the ground. Jackson was flat on his back, gripping his shoulder. Scott was on his knees, gripping his head in pain, until he kneels over. She whined as she saw Stiles help Scott up and walked their way inside, as she watched them out she also noticed Derek standing there, watching them.

Dylan held the curiosity in of Derek there, but she had to fight off the urge of checking on her two distractions. Go or read? Go or read? Dylan asks herself. She stares at the book in her hand and groans as she gets up and pack her things. She walks passed Derek only for him to pull her back gently. " Be careful," he tells her, with the same expressionless face. Dylan nodded.

Derek lets go of her shoulder and watches her go, curiosity filling his brain. He didn't understand why he cares about the fragile girl, though he only met her a couple of days ago. What's about her that makes me so attracted to her? he asks himself mentally. He shook it off, because he knew that she most likely doesn't like him. Just by looking at Dylan, Derek was able to describe Dylan in a heartbeat. Determined, overachiever, outstandingly smart, serious, no time for love and relationship, he thinks as he describes Dylan in his mind. He could relate on the last one.

He too didn't think he had the time for love, but this girl, Dylan, managed to do something for him. He glared at his thoughts and walked away, upset he was developing feelings for this girl.

Dylan entered the boy's locker room, to see Stiles spraying the fire extinguisher foam all over Scott. She looks at them in bewilder. " What the hell?" she let out, in shock. Stiles looked back and Scott took off as much foam as he could, shifting back into a human. Stiles sets the extinguisher down and walks out the room as if nothing happened. Dylan looks back speechless, but goes along with it and Scott and her walk back to Stiles' jeep.

Scott and Dylan enter Scott's room, ready for their study session. " Well, today was eventful. You trying to kill Stiles and all," Dylan says as she plops her behind on Scott's bed. Scott let out a sigh. Then Ms. McCall enters the room, announcing she's going to take the Saturday off and go to Scott's game. Scott began to panic.

" No, mom, you can't!" he says in a hurry. Ms. McCall looks back at him.

" Oh no, I can, and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely." Dylan gives Ms. McCall a sympathetic looking, knowing the story and all. Ms. McCall then looks at Scott in worry, noticing the sleepless look in his eyes. " Scott, what's wrong with your eyes?" - Scott shoots in worry, along with Dylan - " You look like you haven't slept in days." Scott let out a sigh of relief, and Dylan laid back on the bed.

" Oh, it's nothing. Just . . . Stressing," Scott said quickly. Dylan rolled her eyes at the answer.

" Just stress? Nothing else?" Ms. McCall asks, looking down at her son in disbelief. Scott looked at his mother in confusion.

" Homework?" he answered, but it sounded more like a question. Dylan wanted to face palm herself, but she didn't want Ms. McCall's suspicions to grow upon Scott, so she kept that face palm for another day, maybe even minutes.

" I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything," Ms. McCall says, a partial joking tone inside of her voice that she's hoping Scott isn't doing. Scott continues to look at his mother in confusion.

" Right now?" he asked. Ms. McCall's smile dropped as her son says those words and a look of shock is replaced by it.

" I'm sorry, what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?" Dylan couldn't contain the laughter that traced through her voice, she tried to held it in, but it came out. Ms. McCall's reaction was priceless. Scott's idiocy was purely amusing, too.

" Have you?" Scott asks, causing Dylan's laughter to blossom into a frantic laughing rage. Ms. McCall gave Dylan a warning look, causing Dylan to silence down, but she continued to snicker here and there. Ms. McCall decides to leave the room, heading for work, and Dylan and her distraction head to work.

So, first you have to convert 195 mL to blank L. Because you are going to a bigger unit, you must divide 195 by 1000," Dylan explained as she looked at the worksheet Scott was given for homework. Scott looked at the sheet, then back at Dylan in horror as if someone had just shot him with a AK 47, and revived him.

" What? How did you get one thousand? That's what I want to know," Scott yelled out flabbergasted. Dylan let out a sigh.

" You are so lucky I don't have any homework, and I have the time for this," Dylan told him. Scott looks at Dylan in wonder. How did she end up with no homework anyways? She had always some sort of work to do. Before Scott could even question it, his computer notifications alarm went off. He got up and headed online to see Stiles wanted to face time. He clicked the accept button and soon Stiles' face appears on the screen, pretending to shoot Scott with a toy Nerf gun. Dylan rolls her eyes as she begins to do Scott's worksheet for him, a common act she does for Scott.

" What'd you find?" Scott asks Stiles through the computer screen, but Dylan starts to block them out, as she sets Scott's homework in his book bag and takes out her novel, See Me. She was so engrossed in the book, but when she realizes that Stiles isn't talking which is absurd in so many cases. She looks up. She sees Derek in the corner of Scott's room, glaring at her distraction angrily. When Derek notices that Dylan has seen him, he looks her way and tells her to stay quiet. Dylan, being the person she is follows his orders as she watches what happens next.

Derek walks over to Derek and pulls him out of his chair, pinning him to Scott's bedroom wall. Unlike the two boys, Dylan didn't have super heightened hearing, so she was stuck staring at them without knowing a word they were talking about. Then, out of no where Derek disappears. Dylan takes this as her chance to go home, so she begins to pack her stuff. " Well, I'm going home. I did your homework for you. This is the official last time I am doing your homework for you," Dylan says as she pulls her book bag up and sets the bag strap on her shoulder. Scott nods, appreciative of what Dylan has done and a little frightened by what Derek has just done.

Dylan notices his facial expression and begins to reassure him in a negative way. " Don't worry, Scott. You always get beaten up, so you'll get used to it at one point." Scott scowls his friend, but doesn't say a word as he watches her exit his room and head off to her destination.

As Dylan walked downstairs, she felt as she was being watched so when she turned the corner it was no surprise that Derek stood in the corner of the room. Though Dylan had still managed to be frighten. What the hell is up with this man and lurking in corners? she asked herself mentally. Derek walks up to Dylan, with his usual expression on his face.

" Watch after Scott. Make sure he doesn't play in that lacrosse game," Derek says, getting straight to the point of why he's talking to her. Dylan groaned.

" Why? I said I wouldn't get into this," Dylan whined. It was rare of her to do so, but she didn't want to get involve, start missing classes and worry about being killed every second of the day. Derek understood the girl's whining, but he still didn't let that go as an excuse. " You should care about his safety. If he shifts, then it's not only on him, it's on me. And you."

" Why me?" Dylan asks, turning around to face Derek. She didn't realize that he was so close, that it caused her heart rate to increase. She couldn't deny that his features were completely gorgeous, but she let the thoughts quickly go away, remembering the deal she made once she transitioned from fifth grade to sixth: NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE UNTIL I AM SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE, AND KNOW HOW TO PROVIDE FOR MYSELF.

Derek noticed Dylan's heart beat and emotions and decided to push it a little bit just for the fun of it. He walked closer to Dylan, making her back up in a wall. He smirked in amusement and inched closer to her face, faintly brushing his lips past hers. Dylan held her breath in when Derek does this, but she keeps her composure and stands still.

" Well, if he doesn't I'll kill your little 'distraction', and you don't want that to happen. Will that be our deal?" Derek says seductively, that Dylan wonders how he manages to do that will being a threatening and intimidating person. " You keep him from that game and he stays alive . . . possibly even you." Dylan nods very slowly, making Derek smirk in his success. He moves away from Dylan and just like that, he vanishes.

Dylan fixes her posture and dusts herself off, quickly exiting the house, acting as if nothing has happened.

* * *

Scott stops his bike angrily, Dylan falling off in the process. She lands with a thud and gets up, dusting herself off and glaring at him in the process, but Scott just ignores it as he stomps off in anger. " Derek!" he yells, furious.

As Scott had his little hissy fit, Dylan makes her way onto the porch of the Hale residence and looked at what was left of the house. She saw the pictures of it before the fire and the house was gorgeous, but she didn't know that the fire caused this much of a damage. She sure now sees why Derek is the way he is, but looking into his eyes, she can tell there is just more than that.

That made Dylan wonder why Derek hasn't appeared yet. Just as she turned around, Derek stands there looking at Scott. Dylan just watched what was happening around her. Scott stood there furiously. " Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yells at Derek. " Yeah?" Derek asks, walking over to Dylan and swiftly picks her up, placing her on his shoulders. Dylan squeals, but doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to be glared at. She just raises her arms and rests her chin on her elbows, getting comfy. " What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google up all the answers and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

Scott's face turns into a look of anger and fear as he looked up at Derek holding his best friend as if she weighs a feather. " You don't get it, Scott, but I'm looking out for you, Stiles, and Dylan - who you could kill in a second." Dylan held a breath in and let it out.

" Well, that's nice," she breaths out sarcastically, earning a look from both Derek and Scott. " Think about what could happen," Derek says, inching his way closer to the young werewolf, putting Dylan down and taking up Scott's lacrosse stick. " You're out on the field, the aggression comes, and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, and all your friends-" Dylan scoffs and laughs.

" Like he has much of that," Dylan comments, earning an eye roll from both males. " And when they see you" - Derek starts crushing Scott's stick - " Everything falls apart." Derek throws the stick up, emphasizing to make a point. Dylan rolls her eyes.

" Such a drama queen. I don't think breaking the stick was necessary, we get the point," Dylan says, once Derek was gone, knowing that he heard her.

* * *

When Dylan found out that the two boys have dug a hole in the back of Derek's yard and found a dead body. She went ballistic. " What the hell? Are you serious?" she yells as she watches Derek being put in the back of a police car. She could've been at home, studying for a test or reading her book, but no! These two distractions messed that up for her. She's aggravated that she decided to be apart of this whole werewolf extravaganza.

The boys rolled her eyes and Stiles drags Dylan off into the police car, sneaking past his father. He pushes Dylan in, making her bump her head. " OW!" Dylan lets out and slaps Stiles.

" OW!" Stiles lets out. " What was that for?" Dylan looks at him, her facial expression saying: you are so stupid.

" Well," she begins. " You did make me hit my head while getting in. DUH!" Stiles rolls his eyes and Derek watched the two teens, in anger. Stiles ignores Dylan and faces Derek.

" OK, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you," Stiles says. Dylan laughs, knowing how big of a lie that is. Derek shot Stiles a very menacing look towards Stiles, making him coward away a little. " OK, maybe just a little bit . . ." Dylan rolls her eyes.

" Doesn't matter. Anyways, that girl you killed -" Dylan scoffed.

" Do you know that for sure for sure?" Dylan asked, staring down Stiles angry that he and Scott put Derek in jail. Stiles rolls his eyes and continues. " That girl you killed was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Dylan looks over at Derek, seeing him getting agitated by the second. Oh Stiles. You are so making him want to kill you, she thinks to herself.

" That's why you killed her?" Stiles says. Dylan face palms herself. She looks over at Derek and mouths, I'm sorry for my friend. He's a retard. Derek just nods and looks at Stiles.

" Why are you so worried about me, when your friend's been the problem?" Derek asks, then looks over at Dylan, who was now on her phone, studying for her biology test. " When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Dylan looks up and sighs, when she heard those words come from his mouth. Derek glances at Dylan, then glares back at Stiles moving closer to him, through the mesh. " And trust me, you want to."

Stiles was so scared, he didn't realize his dad had seen him. Soon, Stiles was dragged out the car and Dylan goes unnoticed. Dylan smiles widely. " Oh! I go unnoticed! I feel like a ninja!" she says, silly like, forgetting Derek was right there. Derek cocks his eyebrows and Dylan finally notices him. " Oh . . . I forgot you were here. And I'm supposed to be smart!" she says. Derek just sighed.

" Remember, keep Scott from playing at that lacrosse game," Derek says. Dylan nods.

" I feel like a spy on a mission! Oh!" she says, about to get out of the cop car, but she stops. " Says the girl who didn't want to be involved! Ugh! I have issues!" She exits the car before Derek could even comment and sneaks past the Sheriff successfully.

* * *

Dylan sits at her bed studying for her test. She didn't have to deal with any werewolf business now, so she's just studying for the biology test she wants to get a hundred on. As she studies, her mind drifts off to Derek for some absurd reason. She grimaced in anger from her thoughts and shouted, " Stop thinking about him!"

It's a great think no one was home with her today, because Dylan would feel so awkward if her mother came in her room, thinking she was crazy. " I wonder if he's OK. I should check on him," Dylan says to herself, then gets up and walks downstairs. She takes her keys and exits the house, walking her way to the police station. Because Dylan didn't have a car, she has to walk or depend on Stiles' jeep to get to places when her mother wasn't around or had to use her car.

It wasn't a long walk there, not that Dylan cared. When she reaches the police station, she walks up to the office and looks at the office sitting at the desk. " Hey, Maury," Dylan says enthusiastically. Maury looks up at Dylan in surprise.

" What would you like Dylan? You never come to the police station," he says, stop doing what he was doing. Dylan shrugs.

" I came here to visit somebody," Dylan says. Maury nods and asks, " who?"

" Derek Hale," Dylan answered nonchalantly. Maury furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

" I'm sorry. He's not allowed to have any visitors," Maury says. Dylan groaned.

" Please? I never come here and this really means a lot to me. Please?" Dylan says, doing the puppy dog eyes, lying. It didn't mean anything to her, but she just wanted to check on him. Again, for some absurd reason. Maury sighed, then pointed to where she needed to go. Dylan smiles, then walks to the cells.

When she sees Derek, she sees him doing push ups and all that shit. She sighed and walked towards his cell saying, " Hola! Como estas?" Derek stops what he's doing and looks up to see Dylan standing there in her blue sweater, grey beanie, black pants, and grey converse. Derek denied that she looks good and he gets up, masking his feelings by saying, " aren't you supposed to be watching Scott?"

" Yeah, but I have time," Dylan says, rolling her eyes. " Plus, I don't want to be involved in this . . . . Ugh!"

" Well, you're eventually going to since you know about it," Derek answers. Dylan rolls her eyes, nodding because she know he's right. She sighed and she placed her hands on the bar, not noticing the ice forming once she touched, neither did Derek.

" How are you liking it here?" she asked. " It might be your new home."

Derek didn't answer her, and just continued staring at her, asking himself what is wrong with this girl and her causing these feelings. He knew she was his anchor, but he didn't want to admit it. He sighed and looked down at her hand, seeing that it's covering the cell in icicles.

" Dylan, look at your hand. You're making icicles," Derek says in shock. Dylan looks down and gasps when she sees what she has done.

" What the hell . . ." She manages to get out, shocked from what she has done. " You know what. I'm just going to-"

" Go home. Don't bother with the game. You need to do some research on that," Derek says. Dylan looks up in shock.

" But, you kept on bothering me about watching after Scott. You seduce me, then now you're telling me no? What-"

" Go. Home. Scott will be fine . . . Hopefully," Derek said, giving Dylan an icy glare, scaring Dylan away. She sighed upset and pouted, looking adorable in the process, well, to Derek anyways.

" Fine . . . Just because you scare me . . ." Dylan says, and begins to walk out. Derek smirks at her answer and watches her leave.

* * *

Dylan spent her time home. She didn't do research on the incident that happened at the police station with the ice. Instead, she decided to take a shower. She enters the bathroom and turns on the water, not noticing the water freezing in the process. She exits the bathroom to get her towel and when she came in she almost screams at the sight. The bathroom is fully covered in ice and snow.

Her mother wasn't home, which was a good thing, so she wouldn't see the sight. She looked at her hand to see ice forming through her hands. " What the fuck?" Her phone starts buzzing, indicating that a message has came. She walks out the bathroom and picks up her phone seeing the message was from Stiles. Must be about Scott, she thinks.

To: Dylan Vanderwall

From: Stiles Stilinski

Message: Scott is fine. Nothing went wrong.

Dylan sighs and tumbles onto her bed. At least Scott has a good ending of the day. Now I'm stuck with ice coming from my hand and everything is freezing when I touch it. I feel like fucking Elsa from Frozen, Dylan thinks to herself miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

Pack Mentality (Dylan's Day)

Dylan decided not to go to school the next day, seeing that everything she touches turns to ice. She stayed in her bed all day and told her mother the lamest excuse in the book: She's sick. She didn't like missing school and lying to her mother, but she knew it was the right choice so she can find out what's happening to her exactly. Dylan got up and headed to the bathroom. She stood at the mirror and looked into it, and absent-mindedly played with her hair. She struck the ends and roots as she thought to herself how weird it was to be born with silver hair.

As she thought about it, the idea came to her head that maybe her hair had to do something with her ice powers, too. She also knows that her mother has silver hair, too and that isn't natural at the age of thirty. Her mother should have a couple strands at least, but not all of her hair. Dylan walks downstairs and opens the door to her mother's office. She saw her mother typing up a storm and headed next to her quietly. " Mother," Dylan spoke with a calm voice. Her mother stopped typing and looked back at her daughter warmly.

" Yes, my dear," her mother says, giving her daughter her full attention. As her mother faced her, she noticed her daughter was acting quite strange and noticed Dylan clutched her hands, seeing a faint snowflake on her hand. Her mother gasped and got up quickly, picking up Dylan's hands. " Dylan . . ."

" When was that there?" Dylan asks herself. Her mother looks up in surprise. " You . . . This was supposed to happen when you're eighteen, you're only sixteen!" Dylan furrowed her eyebrows.

" You know what's happening to me? What's happening? How can I stop it?" Dylan asks her mother. Dylan's mother sighs, while shaking her head.

" I've always known. I'm one, too," her mother said, as she showed her daughter the quite larger ruin on her neck. Dylan nodded, quite amazed at the ruin that she always thought was a tattoo. " You're - We're a kitsunes, a spirit fox. There are many different types of them, but they are very rare."

" What are the types? What type are we?" Dylan asks, curiously. Dylan's mother smiles at her daughter, happy that she isn't freaking out about the whole situation.

" We're snow foxes. We can create snow and from just touching an object or by freezing water," Dylan mother explains. " There are many types, as I stated before. There is thunder, air, fire, water, snow, and tsunamis. The most powerful out of all of them has to be the air. They can control all the elements around the world and they can also be the very dangerous, too, they mostly turn out to be nogitsune. The power begins to go to their head and they start deceiving what they're made to originally do, to protect the kitsunes. They were originally the leaders, but the power got to their head and transformed them."

* * *

I know some of the information is false, but I'm making it up as I go along. I wanted to kitsune because Kira is my favorite female character and she inspired me to make Dylan a kitsune. (Though I know Kira isn't in this season. )

\- Rheya R.

* * *

Dylan nods in amazement. " Yeah, I heard a few of the background stories on a kitsune, I just never thought it was true . . ." Dylan's mother smiles. " You are your mother's child my dear" - Dylan giggles - " I, myself, didn't believe until I turned into one. I was in denial at first, but I came to accept and love what I am."

Dylan nods intrigued. " So, I have some questions. Can I ask them?"

" Sure Dylan," her mother says, " ask away."

" Now that I'm a kitsune, does that mean I'm going to be facing a lot of dangerous trials and stuff?" Dylan asks. Her mother sighs, nodding knowing what the next question is going to be. " Is it going to interfere with my schoolwork?"

" Yes my dear," her mother says, knowing that that question was coming. Dylan sighed wanting to argue, but she knew it wouldn't change anything at all.

" Does that also mean I have to learn how to defend myself now?" Dylan asks. Dylan mother smiles, knowing the answer is yes and that means she can spend some more time with Dylan. " Yes, it does," her mother says. Dylan partially smiles, always wanting to learn how to defend herself.

" One more question," Dylan says. Her mother smiles, then nods, indicating that Dylan can go ahead and ask. " If I'm in a situation and I need help, would you be there to help me?" Her mother smiles widely and Dylan takes that answer as a yes.

" Yes," her mother says, happily. Dylan smiles, getting up and heading to the door, then stops as another question comes to mind.

" Mom?" Dylan says. Her mother looks back.

" Yes, sweet heart?" her mother says. Dylan smiles. " Can you train me now?"

Her mother laughs. " I thought you were sick." Dylan rolls her eyes.

" We can still train! And you need the exercise anyways," Dylan says. Her mother nods, knowing Dylan is right.

" OK! let's go!" her mother says and exits the room with Dylan following right behind her. Her mother leads Dylan to the basement and opens the door to see a training room all set and prepared. Dylan looked in awe. " Has this been here all this time?" Dylan asks. Her mother nods. " Yes, but you never come down here, so you wouldn't have known."

Dylan nods as she walks in the basement with her mother. Dylan looks around at the weapons until her eyes land on a bow and arrow and staff. Dylan mother stops and smirks, seeing the kitsune inside her daughter has chosen her weapons. " A kitsune first starts off with choosing their weapons. Also, snow and thunder kitsunes has the ability of automatically knowing how to fight already," Dylan's mother explains as Dylan reaches out for the staff, picking it up. Dylan's mother grabs another staff, and was about to hit Dylan, but somehow Dylan knew it was coming and dodged the hit.

" Training begins now," Dylan's mother says and Dylan nods nervously. " Don't be nervous sweet heart, you'll enjoy this as much as I did," her mother says before attacking her and soon the two females were fighting. Though Dylan was just a beginner, she played as if she was a pro. Dylan managed to get a few hits on her mother, but nothing too severe to knock her mother down in defeat.

As they fought, her mother would give Dylan pointers on how to be a better fighter, and Dylan would easily catch on just like she did with her school work. Dylan's mother was very impressed at her daughter's fighting skills, though she was experienced, it had been a while since she had fought or been in a training session and she felt as if she were die from the pain of training as this fight had went on for about twenty-five minutes already.

" Time out," Dylan's mother said and they both stopped at approximately the same time. Dylan was feeling the same pain her mother was feeling, except it wasn't as bad as her mother's. Dylan felt exhausted as she set herself on the ground not in a graceful way.

" I'm so tired!" Dylan let out, in agony. Her mother chuckled and got up, making her way to the kitchen to get them both a bottle of water to hydrate themselves. Dylan got up and followed her mother into the kitchen, taking the bottle from her mother's hand, opening the bottle and gulping it down. Her mother faces her daughter and looks at her hands, seeing she's starting freeze the bottle.

" Dylan," her mother says. Dylan looks at her mom and groans as she notices her mom motioning to her bottle of water that was now empty and frozen. " It's getting late, but tomorrow. I'm teaching you how to control that." Dylan nods as she watches her mother leave to go back in her office once again. What's up with mom and that office, Dylan asks herself mentally. What's wrong with me and school work? Dylan laughs at her comeback towards herself and walks upstairs, going to take a shower and hopefully she won't freeze a thing.

* * *

As Dylan exited the shower, she felt happy that she managed not freeze anything in the process. She does her hygienic things in the bathroom, then put on her undergarments and clothes that she packed in the bathroom every time she had finished showering. She exits her bathroom, entering straight to her room and then sits on her bed. She takes out her phone and checks it to see Scott and Stiles had been messaging her all day. She sighed as she sets her phone down, not bothering to check up on them.

" I'll talk to them later," Dylan tells herself, not noticing Derek entered the room through her window. When she turned around she almost screamed, but kept it in when she saw it was Derek. " Oh it's you."

" You talk to yourself?" he asks, amused. Dylan nods.

" Yeah. Everybody does it at one point in time," Dylan says answering truthfully. Derek nods.

" How come you're not with distraction one and distraction two?" he asks. Dylan started coughing.

" I'm sick," Dylan says, starting to make up a stuffy voice. Derek nods and sits next to the girl closely. Dylan scoots over to give herself space, then looks at Derek. " What are you doing here?" she asks.

" I came to see if you're OK. With your hands and all," Derek answers. Dylan nods and sighs.

" Well," Dylan starts. " Turns out I'm spirit of a winter fox who can naturally fight and knows how to use a staff really well." Derek looks at her, weirdly, knowing exactly what Dylan was talking about, but didn't expect her to be one.

" You're a kitsune?" Derek asks, somewhat in disbelief. Dylan nods.

" When did you get out of jail?" Dylan asks. " Yesterday," Derek says. He looks at the door and gets up, leaving through the window, and Dylan watches not saying a word at all. Her mother opens the door, smiling.

" Who was that?" her mother asks, happy to see her daughter has been doing some communication with some boys, cross that out, men. Dylan rolls her eyes as she watches her mother's eyebrows go up and down.

" A friend," Dylan answers. " A mutual one to be exact." Her mother rolls her eyes.

" Sure . . Dylan, if you like older guys . . . I don't have a problem. Just be careful and don't have any-"

" MOM! No, just NO! I made a commitment to myself and I'm keeping it!" Dylan yells at her mother, partially embarrassed and partially feeling awkward, knowing that Derek must've been listening.

" Dylan, sweet heart, sometimes you can't always keep your own promises. He seems like a -"

" Mother, my dear mother, we're not having that conversation in my room," Dylan says, trying to push her mother out her room, but her mother wouldn't budge.

" Can we have it in the kitchen?" her mother asks, though she knew her daughter didn't want to have the conversation at all. Dylan groaned as she kept trying to push her mom out, when she found there was no use, she stopped and stared at her mother.

" Let's never have this conversation. At least when I'm ready to admit my feelings for him . . . Which would be like never because I don't have feelings for him," Dylan says. " I'm not even legal yet!"

" By the way, the school called and said you're finished with high school," her mother says. Dylan looks at her mother weirdly, as she walked through the door. Didn't she just want to have girl talk with me? Dylan asks herself. Dylan shrugs it off and walks to the window to see Derek standing there smirking. Dylan rolls her eyes as she opens the windows.

" Mothers! What are you going to with 'em?" Dylan yelled out and waved bye to Derek. Derek nods and walks away in the woods, smirking.

* * *

Dylan was in the basement with her mother, working on how to control her powers. She held out her hands facing her mother. Her mother went forward and held her hands examining them. " So, this might take a while to master. At least an hour or so, but you will learn how to master it." Dylan nods as she listens to her mother's instructions.

" Put your hand over the tub of water and concentrate on not freezing the water," Dylan's mother says calmly. Dylan nods, she closes her eyes and concentrates really hard. She waits until her mother says something and opens her eyes looking directly at the water. Don't freeze. Please, she pleaded to herself. Dylan her mother stood there for three more minutes, until her mother thought she was capable of handling it. " Great!" her mother says, " Now let's work on dry objects."

When Dylan and her mother worked on those, Dylan mastered that, too, and was able to control it, turning her power on and off. They worked on how to turn it on and off, letting the ice flow in the air freely and how to fight and block with it. Dylan thought it would be hard, but it wasn't at all. She quickly grasped the arts of ice and completed every assignment given to her with an A+. Dylan's mother was amazed with how her daughter worked so well with her powers, it was so unlike for a snow kitsune to master their powers in a blink of an eye, so she knew she had to do some research eventually. She knew her daughter would be in grave danger if she kept grasping the concepts so easily. However, her mother couldn't do it at the moment, she had to continue teaching her daughter.

" Since you master everything so well, we're going to master how to use each and every weapon given," Dylan's mother said. " Even with a gun." Dylan nodded and let's just say that Dylan mastered everything taught. Her mother seriously needed to do start on her research.

* * *

Dylan staying at home gave her the time to ask about her family ancestry and know more about herself and other supernatural creatures out there. It surprised her mother knew that Scott was a werewolf, but then again, she knows that Derek was in her room, so it shouldn't be a surprise. She let out a sigh as she made her way towards the Hale residence, where Scott told her to meet her at. Because Dylan hasn't been seeing them lately, she made the choice of doing him this favor.

Dylan walked up to the residence to see them fighting. She decided to watch for a little while, just to keep herself entertained. When Dylan decided it was the perfect time to make herself visible, she cuts in the middle of the fight. Derek stops, but Scott almost attacks, but Dylan pushes him back. " Scotty and Derek, why are you two always fighting?" Dylan asked. Derek and Scott ignored her and Derek went onto what he was saying.

" I wasn't the one who bit you," Derek tells Scott. Scott looks at him confused. " There's another called an alpha," Derek said, continuing on to explain. " It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing-"

" What does that make her then? She can clearly fight me off," Scott asked, looking at Dylan, shocked that Dylan just pushed him off with ease. Dylan smiled a little.

" A kitsune," Dylan answers, but before Scott could even ask her what that is, she quickly says, " Another day to explain" Scott nods, then Derek starts explaining again. " This thing is more powerful, more animal than us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm here, trying to find him. However, I don't think I can do it without you" - Derek looks over at Scott, pointing at him, then at Dylan - " you, too."

" Now that you're a kitsune, the alpha might also want to come after you, so watch out and be careful," Derek says, looking over at Dylan. She nods and lets out a sigh.

" Why me?" Scott asks, looking extremely disappointed in what he is now. Who'd blame him? " Because he's the one who bit you," Derek says, " You're apart of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek turned around, meaning that the conversation is over. Dylan and Scott were the only ones standing now. Scott looked over at Dylan.

" So . . . You're a kitsune now?" Scott asked, though he knew the answer already. Dylan nodded.

" Yup," Dylan says, awkwardly. Scott nodded.

" Well," he says sheepishly. " Can you explain to me what that is?"

Dylan chuckled and nodded. " Sure. Let's go. Pizza and a movie at my place? Stiles, too?"

" Yeah," Scott says happily.


End file.
